Swing set
by oblivionkeeper23
Summary: Vanitas was always alone, and he was afraid to talk to others. Until SHE moved in... VaniQua fluff.


**A cutesy Aqua/Vanitas story I made for decided fate 13. Enjoy.**

"Grandson," Grandpa Xehanort asked me one day, "Why don't you play with the other kids?"

"Because the others wouldn't like me..." I reply, staring at the ground. Everyday was like this. After lunch everyone in the kindergarten class went outside to recess. All the other kids gathered with their friends at their usual spot. I didn't have any friends, and so I walked toward the swing set. I sat on the one I usually sit on; I didn't even swing. I just observed the others, with their friends and their joyous laughter. I had hoped that one day I could join one of those groups, but I was too afraid of rejection, so all I could do was just stay on my swing and watch them.

But one day, our class had a new student. She had short, blue hair with a matching bow worn like a hairband. Her navy blue uniform skirt was neat and clean for her first day of school. The kindergarten teacher, Mr. Eraqus, made her stand in front of the class to introduce herself and tell us about herself.

" My name is Aqua. I moved here from Destiny Islands. It's nice to meet you all. "

She said it was nice to meet everyone, but she was looking directly at me when she said it. I didn't know why, but something in my chest jumped when I noticed.

Lunch came and went, afterwards everyone rushed outside for recess. I walked to the the swing set as usual. I sat on it and my eyes started to follow the new girl. I guessed that she would go to the gang that hung around the sandbox, Ventus, Terra, and Zack. I was right seeing her skip toward their group. She grabbed a plastic bucket and started to build a sand castle.

Then she looked at me, her big cerulean eyes focusing on my golden ones.

I immidetly turned my head, hoping that she didn't notice my staring. But my eyes didn't follow along with what the rest of my body was doing, ignoring her, and continued to gaze at the girl. But by then she was turned back around to her new friends, making conversation with the three. _Good, she didn't notice, _I thought to myself and sighed in relief. Then I saw her point in my direction for them.

I spoke too soon.

Terra was shaking his head, shrugging his shoulders and words escaping his lips. The sandbox was about 20 feet from the swing set, so I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could see their expressions. Terra's brows were tilted into a concentrated frown, while Ventus had his usual look about him that he was gonna pee himself. Zach had a curious face, interested in what Aqua was saying. Then Aqua stood up. She walked to the swing set, and Zack's eyes followed her.

My mind was flooded with 'What if's. What if they don't like me? What if they make fun of me? What if-

Aqua stops in front of me, just as I feared. She crouched down to where our heads were on the same level. I look down at the ground, shy as for what she'd do, but my eyes betray me again and my gold-tone eyes meet her aquamarine once again. She smiles warmly at me.

"Silly, that's not how how you start a swing! Here," She sat on the swing next to mine. She kicked her legs and swung off. She soon got higher than I would've. I tried to copy her movements, but to no avail.

Aqua stopped, seeing that I was struggling, and said, "Here, let me help you,"

She got off of her swing and walked behind mine. "You ready?"

I nodded, curious._ Ready for what?_ She grabbed a hold of the chains and pulled me back, then let go. I swung forward, and I tried mimicking her leg movements once more. _Ok, straight legs when going forward, and bend them when going backward_, I thought to myself. When I swayed back, Aqua pushed me forward. Then, at one point I didn't feel her pushing me, she had moved back to her seat and pushed herself off, quickly matching my height. I started to lean, like she was doing, so I could go higher.

We played on the swings for the rest of recess, until the teacher called us in.

"C'mon!" Aqua shouted. She let go of her chains and jumped off her seat, landing in a kneeling position. I stopped my swing and ran to her. "Aqua, are you ok?" She got up and brushed the sand off her dress. "Yeah, I'm fine! Let's go inside," she said, rushing off to the class line, leaving me in the playground.

_I wonder if she'll play with me tomorrow_, I thought as I ran off to catch up to her.


End file.
